Olveparty
__FORCETOC__ Biography of a True Douche Olveparty (Olve) is the one true savior of the internet. Once every few a years the internet get's overrun by greasy nerds and needs to be purged otherwise everyone with be killed by their virginity. Olve was sent upon us by non-other than Yazawa Nico to rid the world of these nerds and make sure that we stay ignorant plebs who are none the wiser. Up until present time Olve got into anime and created both a Myanimelist and Hummingbird. He is known for having many heated exchanges with several Hummingbird users notably, tuxdude143, and koolturnip. Naturally the result ended in Olve putting the nerds in their place before going to fap to Senjougahara. He is also responsible for the dawn of the new age in the Chat Thread for he caused a divergence from the Chat Thread where Sern won to a new 1.9a Chat Thread where their plans were thwarted and it was able to reach its 10,000 post goal. He is also a member of the Hummingbird Simulcast and is known as 002 by Wexter, though the reason why he gets such an honour to some is a mystery. Unfortunately because Olve has to handle fithly plebs all the time he has recently taken up the habit of drinking on a daily basis. As such, Olve has slowly become a shell of his former self as he now resorts to randomly babbling about masturbation as well as going on random threads and shitting on everyone's taste and opinion. This has lead to the misconception that Olve is a troll when in actuality he has become misguided and frustrated because of all of the nerds that he has encountered. Despite this Olve has managed to find love in a women known best as "Hype", (who is apparently best girl) whom he has sex with by "playing League of Legends". As of late Olve can be found lurking on the Hummingbird threads and chatting on MAL with a few people who still understand his original goal. Olve can also be found on Skype and his presence is made known when he calls you "a faggot" or a "weeb" which is actually a term of endearment that shows that he is committed and one day he will rid the world of all these "greasy nerds" The Temper Tandrum Incident On a dark and horrible night, the chat thread had an argument about who should make the next chat thread. Rizard, lead his pleb army to war but after a short fight Olve decided to end the madness by making the 30th chat thread effectively titled "The Hummingbird Chat Thread 3.0: Crit is Gay" and referring to the previous thread as Rizard's Temper Tandrum Likes * Senjougahara * Females Who are saving their virginity until marriage * Strong Men Play/Resemble Hockey Players * Drinking Alcohol while running through oncoming traffic. Dislikes * Greasy Nerds * "Used Women" Quotes * "You know what's fun? Having sex with a girl who's saving her virginity for marriage. I consider it a personal accomplishment if I take a religious girl's virginity." * "Hey I carried her on my back, she better put out". * "That's the perfect age". * "Huh?" * "Greasy Nerds" * "Playing League with girls is basically the same thing as having sex with them". * "I wish my dick could time travel, so I could go back and fuck 16 year old crit in the butt". * "That'd be pretty cool if you could grow a baby out of your balls". Trivia * OliveParty's real name is "Gay Toy" but many refer to him as "Olive". * Olive loves religious girls and also girls who "don't know their rights". * Olive lives in Norway which means he's a Viking or something. * Olive is also known as Lab Member 002 for he was responsible for the revival of the debunked "Sistercast" (A Eurasian version of the HB Simulcast) * Olive has also been known to play the VN Grisaia no Kajitsu, for he feels he relates with the MC's mission Category:Users Category:Regular Users